


First Time for Everything

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [23]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merhartwin please? Eggsy discovers some interesting things during his first time with Merlin and Harry. Merlin likes to give dirty talk. Harry is a size queen who enjoys being fucked into the nearest flat surface. Merlin and Eggsy are both bigger than average.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a threesome. Any tips for the future would be appreciated.

You come and you whisper it in my ear, Merlin had said. 

Eggsy hadn’t realized that was the magician’s preferred form of communication. He finds it out pretty quickly. He’s in the process of tugging off his shirt, has it up halfway when Merlin’s hands fold over his. Effectively stopped, he’s forced to readjust to the new pace, shirt coming off inch by inch instead of the one smooth motion he’d been going for. 

Merlin’s head dips down, leaning into the crook of his neck, forcing Eggsy’s head to tilt sideways. That gives his lips a clear path to the shell of Eggsy’s ear and he takes it, hands settling onto the younger man’s hips. “Slower, lad. We have plenty of time and Harry likes to watch,” he whispers. 

Shuddering slightly at the brush of the hot breath on his neck, Eggsy’s eyes flick over to where Harry is already down to nothing more than his boxers, the outline of his cock standing out clearly. Eggsy sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, arching his back slightly so his hips jut out invitingly. The slight hitch he can see in Harry’s chest is more than enough reward. 

Merlin chuckles low and deep, the sound rumbling through his chest. “Shall we give him something to see?” Without waiting for an answer, one of his hands moves from his hip to trail up his chest, stopping at one of his nipples. The very tips of his fingers brush over it, teasing it to attention. He pinches it gently just enough to sting without actually hurting. 

Eggsy nearly whines when Merlin’s hand goes back to gliding up his body, missing the tingling shots of pleasure. But when he feels Merlin’s thumb pressing at his lips insistently he obediently parts them. He lets it rest on his tongue for a brief second before closing his mouth around it and giving it a good, hard suck. 

The grip on his hip tightens slightly and Harry leans forward, boxers starting to tent up. “Well done, Eggsy. You’ve got him wanting it already,” he murmurs, lips still hovering near his ear. His eyes lock with Harry’s over Eggsy’s shoulder and Merlin smirks. “But I’m certain we can make him _beg._ ”

Harry’s eyes narrow at that. He doesn’t beg. Not once in his life has he ever even come close to pleading and he’s not about to change that, not even with Eggsy looking like a wet dream fantasy or Merlin’s honeyed tones in that Scottish accent that should be ridiculous but is instead frustratingly sexy. He straightens up, crossing his arms deliberately over his chest. It’s not going to be that easy for them. 

Merlin doesn’t seem unduly bothered by the stubborn set of Harry’s mouth. He’s seen the look a million times. He moves to unbutton Eggsy’s jeans, taking his time about it, still holding Harry’s gaze. 

For his part, Eggsy slides his eyes mostly closed, looking at Harry through half-lidded curiosity, wondering what him begging would sound like. His head lolls backwards to rest on Merlin’s bare shoulder as his zipper is pulled down notch by agonizing notch. The thumb in his mouth slides free with a wet pop and then his jeans are finally being shifted down, pooling around his ankles. He pushes his arse back against Merlin insistently, silently asking him to do _something_. 

“Patience,” Merlin admonishes. Even as he says it he places his hand over the soft swell of Eggsy’s arse and squeezes, fingers digging into the soft flesh. 

Eggsy rises up onto his toes, pressing back into Merlin’s chest with a low moan. His own boxers are beginning to feel a bit tight and he palms himself through them, patience be damned. 

An iron grip wraps around his wrist and Eggsy opens his mouth to protest until he realizes he’s not being pulled away, only guided past the actual waistband, Merlin’s hand uncurling to rest over his own. 

The sizable bulge this creates in the front of his pants does not go unnoticed by Harry who might or might not be clutching the sheets a little tighter than he was before. His tongue darts out before he can stop it, running over his lips, but he doesn’t say anything, won’t give in that easily. Absolutely won’t. 

Eggsy stretches his free arm back, hooking it behind Merlin’s neck so he can arch into the combined heat of their palms, teeth sinking into his lip.

Merlin moves their hands in synchronicity, wrapping their fingers around Eggsy’s cock and either their room has started echoing or that was Harry moaning right along with him. He keeps their hands moving at a steady pace until he’s sure Eggsy will keep it up all on his own and he moves to grab the younger man’s hip again, pushing him back down onto the soles of his feet. “You’ve been thinking about this for a while now, haven’t you, Eggsy?” he asks, loud enough for Harry to hear him. “Imagining what it would be like to fuck Harry into that mattress, hear him scream your name when he comes on your cock. Or maybe you’ve been wanting his mouth on you, hot and slick and wet.” He’s practically purring now, fingers teasing at the edge of Eggsy’s hole while he’s writhing against him, pressing into his own hand, seeking more friction.  

Harry’s grip has gone white-knuckled and he shakes with the effort of not letting himself go and rutting against the bed. 

Eggsy doesn’t offer any resistance when he feels Merlin pulling out of his grasp, too lost in his own pleasure to notice much of what’s going on around him. Until another white-hot flash spikes through him and he realizes Merlin’s teasing fingers have been replaced by an equally mischievous tongue, his boxers joining his jeans on the floor. With a stuttered cry, he lets his hand fall away from his shaft, bending forwards with his hands flat on the floor to give Merlin better access. Good to know he has still has _some_ use for all those gymnastic lessons. 

Very much aware of how desperate Harry is getting, Merlin licks a stripe up Eggsy’s cleft, flicking his gaze up to Harry over Eggsy’s back. 

Gritting his teeth, Harry does the only thing he really can, moaning long and loud. It’s nothing close to satisfying and he gives in enough to rub his hand over his aching cock. That turns out to be a mistake. As Merlin runs his tongue over Eggsy again he realizes it’s not enough and his hips roll into his hand, seeking more contact than he’s giving. And when Merlin slips his tongue into Eggsy and the younger man lets out a deliciously wet gasp he lurches forward almost involuntarily. “Fuck me,” falls out of his lips before he can hold it back. 

Merlin pauses and Eggsy even glances up as much as he can, given his position. One of Merlin’s eyebrows raises sardonically as the silence stretches out between them, none of them moving. 

Harry groans, not wanting to concede defeat. Then Eggsy rolls himself forward until he can see Harry properly again, the movement as sensuous as he can possibly make it and that’s it, the last shred of self-control checks out. “Fuck me. _Please_.”

“Christ, I thought you’d never ask,” Eggsy sighs out in relief. He’s on his feet before either of the others have a chance to do anything else, practically vaults into the bed, hauls Harry to him, sets his mouth to devouring him. 

Harry’s hands fly to Eggsy’s shoulders and he lies back, dragging him down as well until he’s stretched out completely underneath him. 

Eggsy braces himself with one arm, reaching down until he can wrap his hand around both of their cocks simultaneously, each gasping into the other’s mouth. Nails bite into his skin but Eggsy hardly notices or cares, especially when Merlin climbs up behind them and returns his tongue to his arse. 

There is absolutely nothing better than watching Eggsy getting tongue-fucked on top of him, Harry decides. When he no longer seems capable of doing anything but keep himself from collapsing on top of him, Harry replaces Eggsy’s hand with his own, internally thrilling at just how long it takes to run up his full length. 

Eggsy rocks back into Merlin, broken pleas springing to his lips. 

Instead of giving him the ‘more, fuck, more,’ he’s asking for, Merlin pulls away, nodding to Harry. 

Taking that as his cue, Harry slides himself down the bed until can lick at Eggsy’s swollen cock. It’s not long before he starts sliding his mouth onto it properly, unable to get him in completely. Another thrill of anticipation shoots through him at the thought of getting it inside him and he moans around his shaft. 

“St-stop,” Eggsy gasps out after a bit, a thin sheen of sweat making his skin glisten. “’M gonna come ‘f ya keep on like that.” 

Immediately, Harry lets his head fall back onto the bed, not willing to take that risk. He’s getting Eggsy’s cock in him tonight, not willing to entertain any idea to the contrary. 

Merlin is, as always, a step ahead of them, fingers already slick with lube. As Eggsy rolls off to one side to catch his breath, he takes his place on top of Harry, who welcomes the cold press of his fingers as he slips one inside. Merlin doesn’t move, waits until Harry practically starts fucking himself on it before adding a second one, scissoring them open to stretch him out. Harry nearly keens in frustration when Merlin pulls out, earning himself an amused chuckle and a kiss pressed to his forehead. 

“I think you’d better fuck him, Eggsy, before he gets any more pathetic.” 

Eggsy grins and makes as if to reclaim his original spot, but Harry is faster, pressing a hand to his chest to keep him where he is. He wastes no time in securing the lube from Merlin, slicking his palm over Eggsy’s cock as many times as he can stand before throwing himself over his legs and straddling him. Bracing himself with one hand near Eggsy’s shoulder, he guides himself onto the younger man’s cock nearly sighing in relief when he feels the blunt head of it pressing at his entrance. Slowly, savoring every second, he lowers himself onto Eggsy’s shaft, eyes closing so he can truly appreciate it. 

Merlin moves to press a kiss to Harry’s shoulder as he bottoms out, stroking one hand soothingly down his back. 

Eggsy can’t do much more than tilt his head back, mouth open in a silent cry as Harry gives a long, slow roll of his hips, leaning forward to get a better angle. He’s pretty sure he says Harry’s name a couple times, Merlin’s a couple more, and there’s the usual litany of ‘fuck, yeah, just like thats’ and ‘oh, god, don’t stops.’ 

When he comes it’s with hands that clutch at the sheets like they’re a lifeline, with a back that arches up off the bed, with pleasure running through him like electricity. 

Harry clenches around him as he reaches his own climax, the feeling of Eggsy’s come warm inside him. It takes a bit for them both to come down, panting and trembling, Harry reluctantly pulling himself off of Eggsy and collapsing beside him. 

“C’mere,” Eggsy tells Merlin, reaching for his cock as soon as he’s close enough. He wriggles forwards until he’s half-sitting up, scooting to one side as Harry does the same. Then it’s Eggsy’s fingers and Harry’s tongue and both at the same time and Merlin moans as he empties himself into their waiting hands.

Merlin, ever the practical thinker, disappears into the bathroom to retrieve a towel, cleaning all three of them off thoroughly before rejoining them on the bed. 

Eggsy settles himself between them, back pressed to Harry’s chest, snuggling into Merlin, their arms draped over him, legs all in a tangle. He’s never fit better anywhere else.


End file.
